Styx
by CherrytreesButterfly
Summary: Harry's relationship comes out in the worst possible way.


**Author's Note: **This was written for Round 3 of the Test Your Limits Competition II.

**PROMPT:** Styx

Styx is often mistakenly identified as the river of Death, but it is actually the river of Pain.

_For this round, you'll be writing about a love triangle. And when I say triangle, it doesn't mean you need to limit yourself to three sides!_

* * *

"Harry needs to be out with the aurors! It's good for morale! The public _needs_ him!"

"Well, what _Harry_ needs is rest! You lot have been running him ragged for months! The war is over, Ginny!" The two stood nose-to-nose glaring furiously at each other. Harry stood awkwardly nearby looking nervously back and forth between the two.

"Er..."

"Harry knows he needs to make sacrifices. He's willing to do what needs to be done and what is expected of him!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"Yes," Pansy snorted, "And he'll do a fantastic job when he collapses of exhaustion."

"I don't understand what you're doing here, Parkinson. Shouldn't you be tending to Malfoy? It was my understanding that you were one of his simpering fan girls," Ginny sneered. Pansy didn't blink at the slight.

"Regardless of what you think, Weasley, the fact of the matter remains that Harry needs rest. Just look at him!" She gestured to Harry and both girls turned to stare at him. Ginny noted that he was swaying slightly where he stood. His eyes were slightly unfocused though he was staring at them, but he quickly looked away, blushing violently at her appraising gaze.

"Fine," Ginny agreed grumpily, "but don't think you've won, Parkinson." Ginny turned on the spot, apparating away. Pansy heaved a sigh of relief, and allowed herself a small smirk.

"Right then, Harry. Let's get you to bed." She put an arm around him to lead him up the stairs but he shook her off.

"I appreciate the help, Pansy, but I still don't understand why you're here." Pansy snorted.

"Draco sent me. He wanted to make sure you made it home. I think he expected you to collapse on the way back," she said with an severe look. Harry blushed.

The two had been assigned to capture a wizard suspected of trafficking dragon parts on the black market. It was a routine job, and should have gone off without a hitch, but Harry, who had been the lookout, had fallen asleep, and the suspect had gotten away. Draco had been furious, and ordered Harry home despite his blustering and protests.

"Look, I really do appreciate the help, Pansy," he repeated, "and I appreciate Dr- Malfoy's concern. But it's rather unnecessary."

Pansy made a noncommittal noise. "I'm sure you can tell him yourself. He said he'd come to check on you as soon as he finished with the paperwork." She checked her watch. "Which should be about now. Goodbye, Harry!" Pansy waved at the spluttering Harry and quickly disapparated. Harry nervously paced back and forth in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. He didn't have to wait long as Draco stepped out of the fireplace several minutes later. Harry stormed over to yell at him.

"I don't appreciate being treated like a child, Draco. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." Draco listened, clearly unimpressed.

"Right, that's why you fell asleep and let our suspect get away," he replied coolly. Harry glowered, but stayed silent. Draco sighed and his eyes softened.

"You're working yourself too hard. You can't just keep pushing yourself, Harry. Even you have your limits," he murmured, reaching a hand up to gently brush an errant strand away from Harry's face. Harry's breath caught when Draco's hand lingered on neck and carefully cradled the back of his head. He let his eyes close as Draco drew nearer and gave him a light kiss. He was happily enjoying the feeling of Draco's tongue stroking across his bottom lip when he heard a choking sound.

Harry quickly pulled away and turned around.

"Ginny," he gasped. "I- I- this isn't what it looks like! I just... What are you doing here?" Draco narrowed his eyes but remained silent. He casually reached for his wand just in case the Weasley girl decided to try anything.

"I came to make sure you were okay," she finally managed to say. She took a deep breath before continuing, " I can see now that you were perfectly fine." Her words were ice cold and eerily calm. "Just tell me Harry. How long has this been going on."

"Four months," he whispered.

"Four months!" she screeched. "Four bloody months and you didn't have the decency to tell me! I waited for you Harry! Everyone told me you needed time to adjust. You needed space. You needed my support. I waited for you," she trailed off in a broken whisper. Her eyes were bright with fury and unshed tears and she turned her back to them. Harry gaped at her. The room was completely silent. "I need to go," she said suddenly, and disapparated before Harry could say a word. He turned wordlessly to Draco who sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"She'll come around," he whispered comfortingly.

"How do you know?" Harry scoffed.

"Pansy came around didn't she? And from what I've heard, Ginny is much more sensible. It'll be ok." Harry let Draco's words soothe him as he snuggled deeper into his warm embrace.


End file.
